Last Encounter
by sepoveda
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction. I hope others can enjoy this story. As always all characters, places, and so on belong to bioware. I wondered what would have happened had the Warden found Morrigan before the the Witch Hunt DLC. My warden would have let her go.


The full moon provided the only light to the clearing. Dark shadows played against the Templar's helms. The dark-haired woman's alabaster skin seemed to shimmer in the darkness. Their swords drawn the five men surrounded her. She would normally relish such a position. While she never savored the killing of others as her mother had, she still enjoyed exerting her power. There was a desire to show these dogs of the Chantry that there were those beyond their control. She was no common untrained practitioner of magic. She was the daughter of Flemeth, a witch of the wilds, and well trained in her arts. She was to be feared, she wouldn't cower from a fight. However the babe in the crook of her arm was to be protected. She would have to use guile and finesse.

She was contemplating how to escape when she saw other shadows approaching from the edge of the clearing. There was a single form leading the others. The familiarity of the shape brought a smile to her dark red lips. Though his body was engulfed in the shadows of the night, she knew his form intimately. Yet as her body and soul craved his touch, her mind knew he was as dangerous as the armed men before her. He moved with purpose walking past the templars. He didn't react to their yells or threats. The shadows pulled their own weapons and a single soft spoken bowman silenced them. "Yield to the Warden Commander, Hero of Ferelden." The templars stepped back from the dark shadow. Even in the darkness of night she knew the purposeful look upon his countenance. His determined stride warned her to flee. He was the only bondage she'd allowed herself. She could not regret their familiarity no matter how she tried.

His steps did not falter in a swift motion he took her into a possessive embrace. His mouth found hers and she returned the ferocity of his demanding mouth. She remembered his taste, opening her mouth to taste him once more. Her resolve began to fade as her mind returned to the last night in her bedroll, craving a return to those days. It was the babe's cry that ended the embrace. She silently cursed her weakness for this man. He looked down at the small bundle in the crook of her arm. "Boy or girl?" She took her free hand and showed him the child's face, maneuvering the small bundle so the moonlight highlighted his features. "A boy." He nodded curtly, "May I hold my son." She wanted to deny him, yet her heart yearned to see him with the child. She handed the small bundle to his father. The child in his arms he turned to the templars. "This woman is the mother of my child. Let it be known among all templars. Should any harm befall her or the babe, I will personally wage war against the templars and Chantry. I will raze every chantry, and templar barracks to the ground. My rage will not be sated until all who have transgressed against me are dead." Four of the templars turned to their commanding officer. His response was quick, "She is an apostate and the chantry demands she submit to the circle. The Grey Wardens do not give orders to the templars or Chantry."

The dark figure looked down at the child as if contemplating the statement. He reached up and removed his chest plate, letting it fall to the ground. He looked over to the bowman, "Nathaniel." The bowman stowed his weapon and approached. The babe was silently handed to him. The bowman held the child as if it was Andraste herself. The dark figure drew his sword and stepped within a foot of the Templar Captain. "I am not speaking as Warden Commander. I say this as Amon Cousland, son of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, brother of Fergus Lord of Highever." She couldn't see his face, but she knew the look. His stance was one of battle and she'd stood beside him enough to know his features. The Captain moved to attack and was impaled upon a sword before he lifted his blade. The man lifted a foot and pushed the corpse off his sword. He looked at each of the remaining templars in turn. "Any one else want to test my resolve and blade?" One of the templars moved forward and picked up the body. He turned and left the clearing followed by the other three.

He took the child back from the man named Nathaniel. He traced the child's jaw as he once again stood before her. "Have you named him?" Her hand moved on its own and cupping his cheek. "His name is Alrik." He looked at the child nodded and handed him back to her. He turned his back to her as his head and shoulders fell for a moment. As suddenly he straightened. "I love you both. I will not stop you from leaving. You fear nothing, but the loss of your independence and freedom. I will not tie you to me. I want you to know, I would have given you the one boon you asked, had you offered me a place by your side. I am sorry for denying you. I am bound to you and you alone. No other shall know my embrace." He picked up his chest plate and left the clearing. He didn't see her hurt and pain. She felt as if her chest was collapsing upon itself. She fled the clearing. She ran as fast as she could with child in tow. She tried to outrun the tears.


End file.
